Smoke
by banishing gun
Summary: Sanzo decides to tease Gojyo but the incorrigable kappa winds up with the upper hand. Check the list at the end of my profile for its place in the arc. Rated for language and suggestive themes, probably should have just been T


_well here I am again, nothing for months then two close together, aren't you lucky!...or not of course grins._

_one day I will get my Saiyuki fics put into order and listed as such but until such a time I'm afraid they're all over the place. This one takes place somtime after dancing in the dark but before Red Sunrise and Golden Dawn. Its very short I know but its really just a drabble, anyway, enjoy!_

C_haracters as always belong to the wonderful Kazuya Minekura_

His eyes took it in hungrily, every, single, move. Gun worn thumb pushing up the lid followed by the practiced shake of the packet. The lazy upward arc of his arm as he lifted it, the angle of his neck as his head tilted forward to take a stick between soft lips. The slight pout created as he held it there, other hand raising, the metallic click and rasp of the lighter. The flame flickering slightly, pale light bathing milky skin and making hair shine gold. The soft sigh as he exhaled, smoke whispering over his lips.

Gojyo didn't know which he wanted most, the cigarette or the priest smoking it. First things first the nicotine. Having smoked his last that morning in jeep, so long ago that night had fallen he was now becoming almost desperate. And of course the pissy monk wouldn't share.

"You hate my brand", low voice laced with pleasure getting as close to enjoying himself as he cared to admit this side of the bedroom door. "I seem to recall you referring to them as 'tasting like shit'". A smirk played about his sometimes cruel but always sensual mouth as he wrapped lips round the cigarette, drawing smoke deep into his lungs and breathing it out at leisure with a contented sigh.

Hakkai and Goku merely watched, waiting for the kappa to break, for something to break. Unless Gojyo intended to sit there eyes glassing over, silently watching him smoke, and the chances of that happening were about as likely as them getting more than a mile without at least one fight.

"I can't stand it anymore!" the red head erupted, getting to his feet to stand in front of the monk, fingers curling and twitching, so close to grabbing him. "Give me a god damn smoke!" A slight smirk caused the corner of Sanzo's mouth to twitch as a single heavy word fell from his lips.

"Beg".

Hissing in annoyance the redhead spun away as the priest slowly finished his smoke, dropping the butt to the ground and grinding it out under a sandaled foot. "I guess you'll be going without then". Spinning, the sound of such smug satisfaction scraping across his nerves Gojyo grabbed the front of his robes.

"I guess I'll just have to take whatever taste of cigarettes I can get". Before Sanzo had time to react strong arms yanked him closer, crushed hungry lips together. Gojyo's tongue scoured his mouth, licking against him and nipping gently at his lips. Reacting on instinct Sanzo responded to his lover's kiss, passion making him forget just who was watching before reality kicked him squarely in the balls.

Yanking backward and shoving the red head away he shot a venomous look at the smirking kappa, scraping a hand across kiss bruised lips. "Later you'll pay, later". Stalking away from the fire toward the tent he shouted over his shoulder "Pack up, like hell I'm spending another night in a tent with that perverted bastard, we're reaching town tonight".

Upon hearing those words Gojyo's smirk became a full blown grin, the priests words rearranging themselves in his head to become 'Like hell I'm spending another night in the same space as that perverted bastard without him being buried in my ass'. Turning to Hakkai, innocent shock on his face Goku's mouth opened to pose a question. "Don't even ask, I'll buy you a second dinner when we reach town" sighed the green eyed man.

"Looks like I'll be getting some then" spoke the redhead casually, smirking as the priest stiffened. "Getting some smokes that is".


End file.
